Antz
Antz is a 1998 American computer-animated adventure comedy film directed by Eric Darnell and Tim Johnson and written by Paul Weitz, Chris Weitz, and Todd Alcott. The film stars Woody Allen, Sharon Stone, Jennifer Lopez, Sylvester Stallone, Christopher Walken, Dan Aykroyd, Anne Bancroft, Danny Glover and Gene Hackman. Some of the main characters share facial similarities with the actors who voice them. Antz is DreamWorks Pictures' first animated film, and the third feature-length computer-animated film after Disney/Pixar's Toy Story, and NDR Filmes' Cassiopeia. The film's production resulted in a controversial public feud between DreamWorks co-founder Jeffrey Katzenberg, Steve Jobs, and John Lasseter of Pixar, concerning the parallel productions of this film and Pixar's A Bug's Life. This only worsened when Disney refused to avoid competition with DreamWorks' intended first animated release, The Prince of Egypt (1998). Antz premiered on September 19, 1998, at the Toronto International Film Festival, and was released theatrically in the United States on October 2, 1998. It grossed $171.8 million worldwide on a budget of $42–60 million. Rotten Tomatoes's consensus was that critics praised the voice cast, animation, humor and its appeal towards adults. Cast *Woody Allen as Z-4195 ("Z") *Gene Hackman as General Mandible *Sharon Stone as Princess Bala *Sylvester Stallone as Corporal Weaver *Jennifer Lopez as Azteca *Christopher Walken as Colonel Cutter *Anne Bancroft as The Queen Ant *Dan Aykroyd as Chip the Wasp *Grant Shaud as The Foreman *Danny Glover as Staff Sergeant Barbatus *John Mahoney as Grebs *Jane Curtin as Muffin ("Muffy") the Wasp *Paul Mazursky as Z's psychiatrist *Frank Welker and Charile Skanker as Termites Trivia *This originally was also done by Steven Spielberg as the executive producer, but he was uncredited. *This is Jeffrey Katzenberg's first project that is not from Disney. *In July 2014, the film's distribution rights were purchased by DreamWorks Animation and transferred to 20th Century Fox. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation releases two films in the same year, while the other film is The Prince of Egypt. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to not feature any humans, followed by Shark Tale. *This is first DreamWorks Animation's non-sequel/prequel film. *This is the first feature film by DreamWorks Animation. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be released by DreamWorks Pictures, Until ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit''. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation's computer animated film, followed by Shrek. *This is first computer animated film by Pacific Data Images, followed by Shrek. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film that streamed on Netflix. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to use profanity, followed by The Road to El Dorado and Shrek; as the word "cipple" is said once (referring to a handicapped person) and God's name is used in vain twice. This is another reason for the film's PG rating. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be released in October, followed by Shark Tale, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and Puss in Boots. Reception Critical response On review aggregate Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 96% based on 91 reviews and an average rating of 7.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Featuring a stellar voice cast, technically dazzling animation, and loads of good humor, Antz should delight both children and adults." Metacritic gave the film a score of 72 out of 100 based on 26 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Box office The film topped the box office in its opening weekend, earning $17,195,160 for a $7,021 average from 2,449 theatres. In its second weekend, the film held the top spot again, with a slippage of only 14% to $14.7 million for a $5,230 average and expanding to 2,813 sites. It held well also in its third weekend, slipping only 24% to $11.2 million and finishing in third place, for a $3,863 average from 2,903 theatres. The film's widest release was 2,929 theatres, and closed on February 18, 1999. The film altogether picked up $90,757,863 domestically, but failed to outgross the competition with A Bug's Life. The film picked up an additional $81 million overseas for a worldwide total of $171.8 million. According to DreamWorks, the film's budget was about $42 million, while the number $60 million was also reported at the time. According to Los Angeles Times, the first figure was doubted by the film industry, considering that other computer-animated films at the time cost twice of that amount, and that the budget did not include start-up costs of PDI. Cancelled sequel A direct-to-video sequel was in development at DreamWorks at the time of the release of Antz. Like the first film, it was planned to be produced by Pacific Data Images, and was also considered for theatrical release. By early 1999, when DreamWorks closed its television animation unit and merged the direct-to-video unit with the feature animation, the sequel was still planned, but eventually the project was cancelled. Gallery antz poster.jpg Category:1998 films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Family films Category:Romance films Category:Antz Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:PG-rated films Category:Theatrical Films Category:Acquired films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Non-Universal Studios Category:DVD Category:VHS